A Memory In the Making
by Ciny
Summary: Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. She runs and leaves to the well. At the well she finds someone unexpected and they kinda of cheer her up in a way. Summary sucks! R&R please. KagomeXSesshomaru-ish.


It was a normal day in the feudal era as Miroku, Sango and Shippo were setting up camp while Inuyasha was on his daily visits.

"I wonder if Kagome knows about Inuyasha's visits to that person" Shippo said curiously.

.  
"I doubt she doesn't the smell of dead clay is bound to cling to his scent" Sango replied.

"Kagome has to know sooner- Oh Kagome! Nice to see you again as Miroku were cut off by her appearance.

"It's been so long since I've been back here, Miroku what were you saying before I got here? "

"Oh nothing important but –"he got quickly cut off buy a very excited fox demon. "Kagome! Your back! Did you bring back anything?

"Of course Shippo, some candy, toys and ramen for you." Kagome answered.  
" My lady, you must have not forgotten about me". A very charming monk said before getting a hurtful present from Sango.

"How could I? " Kagome said to a red faced Miroku and her very close friend Sango. Food, blankets and treats were what she had taken out to give to the soon to be couple until she realized Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Inuyasha? " Kagome questioned. Silence fell between them until a quiet whisper sounded. "He's not back from his daily visit."

A sigh was heard from the raven haired girl as she walked to find a nearby hot spring that they already found last time she was here. Nothing was said amongst the three as worried expressions were shared. Between the three, Sango was chosen to talk to her although it might have been better if they left Kagome alone. With that thought in mind, Sango left not caring what seemed to be Kagome's decision.  
Shippo POV

_Poor Kagome, Inuyasha doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone better, heck I would even allow her to go with koga or another man if she wanted.  
_I looked over Miroku to see a very delicious ramen dinner boiling in a pot over the fire but dinner was the last thing on my mind. It had been hours since Kagome and Sango left camp and the sun was setting almost into the dark.

"Miroku? Do you think that they are alright? "

"I hope so ... "Was what I got and a very worried face.

Miroku POV.

_I hope they are okay..._Then what if situations came into my mind. _What if they got kidnapped by koga? A demon? Even worse, Sesshomaru? Worst of all, what if they fell in love with someone that's not me?_

The boiling ramen brought me back out of my thoughts. It was finished and I noticed a very hungry fox staring at me with big puppy dog eyes. I poured Shippo and I some dinner._  
I had a feeling tonight was just going to be a dinner for only two_

No one point of view.

Kagome! Kagome! Wait up! Was all you could hear between Sango and Kagome until finally she let Sango follow her? Nothing was said between them but Kagome's "I need some alone time "whenever Sango asked her to go back to come back to camp. Finally the silence broke from Sango's question.

"Do you really want to know what's up with Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded, even though she knew the truth but didn't want to believe it

"He has been sneaking off to see Kikyo, the reason why I didn't want to tell you is first Inuyasha would cut me and second, when I mentioned him , you always walked away. This made me think that you were over him but now I realized that you still have feelings got him." After Sango finished, Kagome took off with tears in her eyes.

Kagome POV.

_I knew he was with Kikyo all long. He such a jerk! He probably wants the real version which is clearly not me! He doesn't need me anymore, he has his precious lover. I see now, I'm just another one version of her. Might as well return home, where I belong. Whoa! _

I opened my eyes and saw a running Sango tumbling down the slope with me. Then i saw something that I hated and brought me in more tears. Me and Sango were behind some thick bushes that were soft enough to push and see what was in front of us. I couldn't quite make out what was on the other side but soon soul snatchers were around the now awaken Sango and I. The only thing that went through my mind way Kikyo ... and Inuyasha kissing. They broke their kiss when Inuyasha mentioned that he had to get back to us by sun rise. The sun was still covered beneath the tall shady trees. I was shocked when I saw the sight and I felt Sango putting her arms around me. Comforting me.

"I need to go home" I whispered quietly to Sango.

She nodded and got up quickly to run back to camp with me. The sun was almost up when we arrived. Upon arrival, we were met by a sleeping Miroku and a curled up fox on his head. I was about to leave after taking my backpack, giving a kiss to Shippo on his forehead and a good bye to Miroku. He mumbled something back which sounded like gibberish until i heard a I love you Sango. I turned my head around to see a very red Sango. Finally it was time to say goodbye to my truly best friend that told me everything. We hugged and I promised that I would come back to see her and for her not to tell the others. Then I was off, until a big jerk came storming in talking about how hungry he was.

"Oh hey Kagome". When did you get back?" His voice sounded innocent but I knew the truth. His loud voice woke everyone up. Who was now staring at us, rubbing their eyes.

"Yesterday and now I am about to leave." I said in a harsh and bitter tone.

"Fine. If you're going to be like that at least give me something."

"What?" I wondered what he wanted from me. "Ramen .What do you think you wench?" Was his only reply

I just took off running, while Inuyasha was chasing me shouting. "What's your problem? That wasn't a problem because after a few sit commands he was eating my dust and behind me by a far distance. I arrived at the well and was about to jump in until a voice asked me why I was crying. I hadn't realized I was but wanting to know where that voice came from, I turned around and was met by luscious golden eyes. He was so different now than when I saw him in battle, almost calm and peaceful.

"Why are you crying miko? I do not like to repeat myself. "He demanded.

"Nothing." Was my answer which got me face to face trapped in from of him, I was struggling to get free but then I realized he wasn't going to let go. I summoned all my courage to tell him the truth.

"Because of your idiot two timing brother." I retorted back.

He chuckled softly. Inuyasha seemed to recover fast because there he was running to us shouting something to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! What did you do to her? I swear if you did, I will kill-"he shouted before Sesshomaru cut him off.

"I did not do anything to her, it is you that did." Sesshomaru responded carelessly. He gave me a small smile and a slight nod before he released me out of his grasp as I fell into the well.

_Did Sesshomaru just smile at me? He can smile? _

A slight bit of happiness filled inside me as I fell entering my world. A minor memory of Sesshomaru was also created that day.


End file.
